The invention relates generally to calibration assembly for inspection systems, and particularly to calibration assembly for cutting tool inspection systems.
Various types of cutting tools are known and are in use for machining parts. Typically, each cutting tool has associated parameters to define the shape and profile of the cutting tool. Further, the performance of the machined parts depends upon such parameters. For example, a ball end mill has associated parameters such as axial primary relief angle, flute spacing, ball end radius and so forth. It is required to inspect the cutting tools from time-to-time for ensuring a desired performance of such tools. In general, the parameters associated with such tools are estimated and compared to desired values for determining the cutting performance of such tools. Particularly, it is desirable to determine such parameters for complex cutters having features defined by these parameters.
Typically, the physical part is sliced and an optical comparator or a hard gage is employed to measure the parameters at any section of the sliced part. However, this technique requires physical slicing of the tools thereby making them unusable for future machining. Certain other systems employ image processing techniques for estimating the tool parameters from captured projections. For example, a two-dimensional profile of the cutting tool may be captured using a camera and a run-out of the part may be estimated based upon the two-dimensional profile. However, such measurement techniques do not account for alignment errors due to orientation of the axes of the cutting tool and have relatively less accuracy.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop an improved technique for determining tool parameters for cutting tools. Particularly, it will be advantageous to develop a technique for accurate estimation of the tool parameters without damaging the tool.